Scooby-Doo! Warner Bros All-Stars Unite
Scooby-Doo! Warner Bros All-Stars Unite is a new movie. It is a crossover with Scooby-Doo!,DC Super Hero Girls,Xiaolin Showdown and Codename: Kids Next Door. Summary When their worlds are being invaded by the villain group known as the Syndicate Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-doo with their new friends from different Warner Bros worlds must work together to stop them. Plot The film begins in Crystal Cove, where Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-doo solved another mystery until they sees that Dr Phibes has taken over Crystal Cove and used multiple tank-like vaccums to suck all the town's civilians. They sees Numbuh 362 coming out through a portal and receives a message from Numbuh One. They follows Numbuh 362 through the portal to KND Treehouse and meets Sector, the Xiaolin Monks, and the Supers (Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Katana). Numbuh One tells his interdimensional guests about her new invention, The Universe Portal Machine. As he says, it allows people to travel to other worlds. But the Delightful Children from Down the Lane has been spying on him and his team, stole their idea and created their own Portal Machine. With it, they brought Dr Phibes, Jack Spicer, and Brainiac to their dimension. They formed a Syndicate and proceed to steal energy from all the worlds. Since our heroes don't know where the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's lair is, they start with saving all of their worlds first. They go to Xiaolin Temple first and find Jack Spicer. He reveals that he uses his machine to steal the Shen Gong Wu energy from the Vault. Jack has also captured the Xiaolin Monks' master and their dragon Dojo. Then, he sends the heroes to Wuya's castle. The Cartoon Veterans survive in Wuya's castle, and defeat Chase Young. They break out of the castle through a portal and end up in Tokyo. They see many people possessed by Jackbots, but manage to push them out. The Cartoon Veterans go to the Tokyo portal, which is a shortcut to the Xiaolin Temple. When they go in, Numbuh Five realizes that there are generators that help Jack Spicer keep the portal open. They find the generators, and destroy them, shutting off the portal. When they find Jack Spicer, the Cartoon Veterans defeat him and save the master and Dojo without them noticing the Cartoon Veterans. They also find out that the Syndicate is building something. Next, our heroes go to Crystal Cove to fight Dr Phibes. They meet Sheriff Stone, and follow her to the Town Hall. Mayor Janet Nettles tells the Cartoon Veterans that they should find some guards which should help them find Dr Phibes and the Crystal Factory. Fortunately, they found the guards. Mayor Janet Nettles then explains that Dr Phibes uses the harvesters capture various crystals, and is extracting supernatural energy from the inside in the factory. Dr Phibes also captured Robi. Sheriff Stone told the Cartoon Veterans that they must go into the Crystal Factory and free all the humans. After Supergirl asked if they have any secret agents (since she thought that it's like a spy movie), Mayor Janet Nettles said that they have an agents in the Crystal Cove beach, who reveals to be Flim Flam and Madelyn, but they've been captured by a crystal harvester. After destroying all the harvesters, the Cartoon Veterans go to the factory but during the journey, they find themselves on the ghost ship and the Ghost of Redbeard are going to make them their new crew for all eternity. Luckily Redbeard frees them after they bring back his old crew. When the Cartoon Veterans arrived to Phibes' base, they freed Flim Flam and Madelyn, then freed all the humans slaves by opening the emergency vents. Later, they went up to the top of the base, they beat Dr Phibes and rescue Robi. The Cartoon Veterans find out that the villains are extracting energy for a Doomsday Device. In Metropolis, the Cartoon Veterans see Brainiac has made the fortress made of technology. They also find a crystal energy of the Amethyst from Super Hero High that is ending there, so they go in. After they re-activate the prisms, they get transported to Super Hero High, where they meet Principal Waller and Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd. Waller explains that Brainiac is extracting the super energy from the school's Amethyst to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the supers, they go to The Amethyst, where they defeat Brainiac. Clay figured out that every time they beat their enemies, they're running away, which was a part of a plan. Finally, the Cartoon Veterans return to KND Treehouse, where Scooby finds Numbuh 83 in his lab and he also receives a message from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane that they've almost finished the Doomsday Machine and the Cartoon Veterans can't stop them. After Velma notices that Numbuh 362 has fleas, Numbuh One says that Numbuh 362 doesn't get the fleas. Then, he figured out how the Delightful Children from Down the Lane could spy on them; they were using a flea-bot inside Numbuh 362. So the Cartoon Veterans shrank themselves down and go to Numbuh 362's hair. They beat a lot of mini flea-bots throughout Numbuh 362, and the Xiaolin Monks, the Supers and the Scooby Gang gain the KND's trust. They go to the top of Numbuh 362's head and beat the giant flea-bot. Numbuh One used the flea-bot's circuitry and locate the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's secret lair, which is situated under an old warehouse. When they get to the Delightful Children's Doomsday lab, they find The Syndicate in a wheel-like machine which shields them. They beat the Syndicate but they see that the Doomsday Device is still counting down to destroy the universe and it can't be stopped. Luckily, Shaggy unplugs the Doomsday Machine and saves the universe. After putting the Syndicate in jail, the Cartoon Veterans said themselves goodbye, but before they went, Numbuh One gave them the Cartoon Recallers in case of another event like this. Velma said that the KND can visit them anytime they likes, but then Fred said they should get going, so he won't be charged by the Mayor for wasting her time, Omi gave the KND a copy of the Shen Gong Wu (since the real Shen Gong Wu had the temple vault hold them inside, Kimiko used the KND Matter Duplicator to make a copy), then Supergirl thanked Numbuh One for lending her her powers for holding Brainiac until the Supers get back to Super Hero High. After this, Numbuh One says a familiar line from Scooby: "Hey KND. Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Trivia This film is based on NickToons Unite Characters Protagonist #Scooby-Doo! - Fred Jones,Daphne Blake,Velma Dinkley,Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-doo #Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raymondo and Clay #DC Super Hero Girls - Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn, Katana and Poison Ivy #Codename Kids Next Door - Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five Syndicate #Scooby-Doo! - Dr Phibes #Xiaolin Showdown - Jack Spicer #DC Super Hero Girls - Brainiac #Codename Kids Next Door - The Delightful Children from Down the Lane Summary